clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Eom Min
Eom Min is the main character of 'Bitlife Controls My Sims' Season 2. He was born to Eom Hak Chi (18) and Eom Ch'u (49). Toddlerhood Min aged up at three years old with the 'Inquisitive' trait, as Clare felt for a toddler, he was rather smart. Once becoming a toddler, Min required a bedroom of his own, forcing his parents to convert their tiny one bedroom apartment into a two bedroom apartment. At a very young age, Min displayed an interest in Pokémon, with his room decorated to the brim with stuffed teddy bear Pokémon, including a Jigglypuff, a Pikachu, and an Eevee. When he was only four years old, his little sister Kong was born. Through the Sims, we learned that Kong was an unwanted sibling as Min felt neglected by both his parents due to them having to work and also look after a newborn baby. Shortly after, Min broke his parent's bedroom window and the lied about it. This could have been an accident on Min's behalf, or may have been Min venting out his frustration about his unwanted baby sister. At five years old, Min fell out of his bed and injured his skin, which took seven days to heal. Concerned, his parents took him to a doctor called Dr. Song Min who managed to calm the parents down, explaining that Min was currently in good health and that nothing was wrong with him. In the Sims game, Min was often sad when his father left to go to work. This may be due to the fact that his father worked as a flight attendant, meaning his father would have had to often spend long periods of time away from home. Childhood At six years old, Min aged up to a child with the 'Creative' and 'Music Lover' traits, indicating his desire from a young age of wanting to be an idol. His younger brother Hwang was also born this year, another unwanted sibling that proceeded to make Min feel even more neglected and lonely. His parents now had a second baby to look after as well as balancing two jobs and planning another renovation to the house to add a third bedroom for his younger sister in preparation for her becoming a toddler. The condition of the apartment that Min lived in was terrible with overcrowding issues, poverty, cockroach and rat infestations, and clutter everywhere due to the limited space. Space in Seoul, South Korea is a premium and, with his parents low wages, the family were not able to afford a bigger apartment. Min struggled to deal with the cockroaches and rats in particular and due to renovations, his bedroom now contained the fuse box right next to his bed which posed a safety risk to him as it sometimes malfunctioned, putting Min at risk of electrocution. To help his parents cope, Min often done chores around the house. However, his parents could barely afford to give him any pocket money as a reward, only receiving $2 from his father and $1 from his mother. Min was roughly six years old at the time that he started to develop a crush on his elementary school teacher. Min often felt lonely, and was therefore given permission by his parents to join KidzWorld and attempted to make friends with Alexander Goth. However, Alexander was not interested causing Min to delete Alexander Goth from his friends list. Soon after, Min asked for a dog. His parents, conceded and Min was given Ya, a crazy one year old Chow Chow to help him stop feeling as lonely. Teenhood While Min was a teen he met a girl who he started to date. He got plastic surgery about two years later, and because his girlfriend likes pre-surgery Min she broke up with him. Adulthood Min joined a career as a K-Pop trainee and moved into a apartment with the other boys who would be in his band. Min had a one night stand with a girl despite having a girlfriend. She didn't realize that though and proposed, Min rejected her though. Min then felt that his girlfriend was holding him back, so he broke up with her. Soon after that he became famous. Trivia * During Episode 1, Clare mistakenly called Min's Jigglypuff a Pikachu * Clare intends Min to be a cheekier character than Violet Bell, the protagonist from Bitlife Controls My Sims Season 1 * He is trying to become a k-pop star Category:BitLife Characters Category:Male